1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an arrangement for improving the frequency response of acoustic transducers, such as in telephones.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to arrange resonators in an ante-chamber of a transducer plate in an acoustic transducer. For instance, in German Patent No. 1167897, it is disclosed to arrange a resonator in front of a transducer membrane in an acoustic whistle with a circular longitudinal axis. The resonator is arranged as a whistle on the transducer membrane itself. This generally necessitates an elaborate construction for the transducer membrane which prevents its use in other applications.
In German Patent No. OS 31 07 293, an arrangement is disclosed in which resonators are formed between a separating plate arranged in front of a transducer plate and a mounting which seals the separating plate. The separating plate is provided with differing chambers on which are arranged projections which contact the mounting when the capsale is assembled. The cavities thus produced form the resonators which are connected through coupling openings to an ante-chamber which preceeds the transducer plate. A design of this type requires some degree of enlargement of the structural height of the overall capsule in order to form the resonators, which frequently leads to difficulties or the need to reconstruct the handset in which they are accommodated. Furthermore, the size of the chamfers and the sealing of the resonator chambers give rise to difficulties during production.